


Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

by NarryEm



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer Fantasies [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lots of it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton accidentally summons an incubus and the incubus won’t go away until his terms are met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Serial writing continues!
> 
> Pretty much based on that one lyric in “ _Blank Space_ ” by Taylor Swift because it’s fucking genius. Literal porn so sit back and enjoy the plotless ride ;)

Ashton has never believed in the supernatural shit.  Even when he was younger he though the ghost stories and the likes were ridiculous and made fun of his friends who thought they were real.

Which is precisely why he’s having a hard time processing what’s in front of his eyes.

He’s had this mug for ages, and he was preparing lunch when his hand slipped and cut his fingertip with the knife.  Some of the blood dripped onto the weird pattern on the mug and _bam_! The lights flickered in the kitchen and a shape took form in front of his eyes.

The thing that literally appeared in front of him _looked_ human. Tall, blond, and blue-eyed, he could probably pass for an angel.

Except, the small horns on top of his head, leathery wings, and a pointy tail said otherwise.

Oh, and he’s naked.

“Why the look of surprise?” the thing snorts. His blue eyes glow—fucking glows—an electric blue as he smirks. “Were you expecting someone else? You should have known who you were summoning before spilling blood.”

Ashton glances down at his bloodied finger, dumbfounded. No way.

“Whaddaya mean, ‘summon’?” he questions.

The demon-like guy sighs. “Dammit. Not another one of those accidental summons.  I hate it when my sigil falls into the hands of dumb humans who aren’t believers.  Listen up,” the blond floats closer to Ashton and fists his shirt front.  “Name’s Luke and I’m a demon. Out of the seven deadly sins, my domain happens to be lust.”  The demon—Luke—grins and Ashton catches a glimpse of fangs.

“Lust?” Ashton repeats.  _Very eloquent,_ he chides himself.  _All those years working towards a comparative literature major definitely paid off_.

Luke sighs again, this time sounding downright murderous. “Incubus, you stupid piece of shit. Now, can we get this over with? I haven’t eaten in ages and I am quite starved.” His eyes do the glowing thing again and a spike of fear and arousal shoots down Ashton’s spine.

“Wait, hold up!” Ashton protests when Luke leans in to presumably kiss him.  “What about informed consent? I didn’t know what I was doing and there’s no way that I’m having sex with a demon.”

The incubus throws his head back and laughs. Flames dance in his irises and his tail wiggles up to caress Ashton’s cheek. Warm and icy tingles radiate as the tip of Luke’s tail continue to touch his skin and Ashton has to slap it away. “Don’t try any one of your dirty tricks.”

“Why?” Luke sneers. His tail dips out of Ashton’s line of sight and then he feels it sliding along the waistband of his jeans. “Are they working yet?”

Blush creeps up Ashton’s neck and he shoves Luke away. “I’m not the type to fuck random people, much less someone who claims to be an incubus. So _please_ go away.”

“Too bad that I am not allowed to leave this filthy human world until I have fed,” Luke growls. “Since it’s your blood that summoned me, I have to have sex with you and feed on your energy as we do so. I swear that I’ll be gone after I’ve had my fill.”

“How can I trust someone who says that he’s a demon?” Ashton counters.

“Just trust me,” Luke purrs.

The demon lunges forwards and crashes their lips together. First thing that Ashton’s mind registers is that Luke’s lips are very warm, to the point that it feels as though they are burning Ashton with their touch. His dick twitches when Luke’s tongue slips inside his mouth and Ashton can’t stop the moans that tumble out as Luke explores his mouth expertly.

He vaguely feels it when Luke’s pointed tail slides down the back of his jeans and teases his entrance. Normally, he would baulk at someone doing that without him agreeing to it but it must be Luke’s demon magic that is making him all compliant and needy. Ashton lets Luke pull his shirt over his head and do the same to his jeans and boxers.

Luke nips at Ashton’s bottom lip and draws back to say, “Have you changed your mind then?” His breath smells sweet and heady, and Ashton leans in to inhale. Fuck, it has got to be affecting him to behave this way.

“Just get this over with,” he grumbles.

“Gladly.”

Ashton leads Luke to his bedroom and on his way, he notices that his finger has stopped bleeding. Then he vaguely recalls Luke lapping at the cut at some point in the past couple of minutes.

“Don’t have to bother with condoms,” Luke says when Ashton’s gaze lingers on the nightstand. “This body isn’t human so I’m incapable of carrying any diseases. Oh, and we don’t need lube either.” The tip of Luke’s tongue grazes over his lips in an overtly sexual manner and Ashton gulps.

“Wouldn’t that hurt?” he asks.

“Nope,” Luke pushes Ashton down onto his bed and straddles him. “My body is made to make my feeding easy. I look hot and the gnawing hunger never fails to make me crave the feeling of someone filling me up.”

Luke crouches over Ashton’s body and bites at his neck, surely leaving a mark. He repeats the action all the way down to Ashton’s stomach and as his mouth hovers over Ashton’s hard and leaking cock, he glances up. He has the audacity to wink before he envelops Ashton’s dick in his mouth. Ashton gasps and his hands tighten in the bed sheets. It has been a while since he was last in a relationship and, fuck, Luke’s tongue works wonders on his cock. He feels his orgasm approaching too soon and he blames Luke’s being a damn incubus.

“Fuck,” he moves his hand over to grip at Luke’s hair and push him away. “I’m gonna come if you keep that going.”

Luke sits up. “Oh, no. You’re not coming until you’re deep inside me.”

Ashton bites his lip as Luke moves up to sit astride his hips again. He grabs Ashton’s dick and rubs the tip of it on his opening for a bit just to be a tease.

“Don’t you need prep?” Ashton asks when Luke starts to sink down.

“Incubus, remember?” Luke reminds him with a sly smile. “My body is made for sex.”

Ashton wants to ask more questions but his thoughts scatter when he feels something warm and leathery push at his hole.

“Oh, relax,” Luke pouts. “It won’t hurt you. Besides, I’m getting hungrier.” His eyes sparkle and whatever Ashton wanted to say gets lost as Luke’s tail pushes in and immediately rubs up against his prostate.

“Fuck,” he groans and rocks up into Luke.

“That’s the general idea,” Luke smirks. He swivels his hips, drawing out a long, low moan from Ashton. He doesn’t hesitate to bounce up and down on Ashton’s cock, hands splayed out on Ashton’s chest and occasionally teasing his nipples.

“C’mon,” Luke taunts. “Been fucked harder by a girl before.”

Ashton grips Luke’s hips and flips them over. The abrupt motion causes the tip of Luke’s tail to jam into his prostate and Ashton reciprocates by pounding into Luke. The little mewls that Luke lets out are delicious and Ashton wants to hear more of it. So he thrusts into the lanky boy harder and faster until Luke’s back arches off the bed and his arms shoot up to entangle his fingers in Ashton’s hair. He lets himself be pulled down for a heated, rough kiss.

Luke is so assertive and demanding of what he wants out of Ashton. The rocking of his hips and his tail sliding in and out of Ashton’s hole brings him to the edge again quickly and he tries his best to stave off his orgasm.

“Trying so hard to last, are you?” Luke smirks. He clenches around Ashton and that’s it for him. He comes with a loud gasp and he feels Luke’s come hit his stomach a few seconds later. He feels light-headed and boneless; he suspects that Luke has already fed off his energy or whatever judging by the way that his arms feels like lead. He couldn’t lift a finger even if he tried.

The demon swipes his fingers on the puddle of his own come and brings it up to his mouth. The way that he sucks on his fingertips to clean them should be illegal. Luke must know the effects that he has on Ashton. He spreads his fingers into a V and pokes his tongue in tween them.

“Ya didn’t think that I’d be satisfied with just one round now, did you?” Luke inquires. Ashton blushes and to his surprise, his dick starts to fatten up a bit when Luke circles his hips slowly. “Gotta love magic, tends to ignore biological limits.”

Ashton closes his eyes. This is going to be a long afternoon.

 

 

-

 

 

In the end, they fuck all day, night, and again in the morning when Ashton wakes up still exhausted. Luke barely gives him time to recover between the rounds and Ashton wonders how many guys and girls Luke ravished in the same way.

“That was fun,” Luke comments. He stretches out his wings and they flutter a bit.

“You’re gonna leave now, yeah?” Ashton asks wearily. He pulls the covers up to his chins defensively.

Luke cackles. “Afraid that I’m gonna jump ya? Yeah. I’ve had my fill. You are one of the better lays I’ve had, I’ll give you that much. Very tasty.” His tail slinks out and touches Ashton’s thigh through the blanket.

“Shoo,” Ashton hisses.

Luke laughs again. Laugher echoes between them as Luke’s body shimmers and dissipates.

“Fucking hell,” Ashton mutters. He would have dismissed this as a weird dream or hallucination brought upon by an illness if not for the soreness all over his body.

After lazing about in the bed for a while, he forces himself to take a shower and go make breakfast. The lunch preparations from yesterday are still on the kitchen counter. He looks at the mug. The bloodstain on the pattern has disappeared and it’s in clear sight again.

He smiles. Maybe he won’t mind calling Luke up again in the distant future.

 

 


End file.
